America's Godly Problem
by Vickironica
Summary: America went to Camp Half-blood hoping to get help fighting this "evil dude". They get help from Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, as well as China and Canada. But even though they're going to help him, they don't know who this "evil dude" is. My very first one shot.


Hi people! This is a one shot I wanted to do and it's by FAR the longest thing I've ever written. This takes place after the battle of Kronos and stuff.

I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson.

I had help writing this though. I was the Hetalia people and my best online friend, Renae, did the Percy Jackson people. Please follow us on Pinterest. My name is Victoria or Vickironica22. Her name is Renae or kawaiikity. Please follow us or even message us!

Have fun reading and please review! Please?!

* * *

There was a big commotion at Camp Half-blood. A mortal had walked right into the camp through the barrier and was now acting like this was normal. He was surrounded by people and was sitting at the place where they eat meals.

Percy Jackson walked up to the crowd. "What's going on here?"

A boy with a weird curl looked at him and asked, "Dude! Are you Percy Jackson? I REALLY need your help!"

Percy was confused. "Um, who are you?"

Alfred just laughed. "I'm the hero! My country name is America! My human name is Alfred F. Jones!

"I'm not even going to ask. . . What do you need help with?" Percy sighed.

"My whole country is in danger! There's this really bad dude who needs to be taken down!" Alfred told him. He mumbled, "Might want to get Mattie too. . ."

Percy still didn't really know who he was. "I'm going to need a bit of background information before I help you save the country or whatever."

Alfred asked, "Background info on what?"

Percy sighed. "You know, why everyone is in danger and what the hell is happening."

"Oh yeah that. Well there's this really evil dude who's planning to kill me and he knows magic and stuff so it's hard to stop him since I don't know magic. I'm America! All I have is super strength and stuff! What am I supposed to do?" Alfred told his story.

"First of all calm down." Percy noticed he was getting hyper.

Alfred just laughed again. "Calm is my middle name!"

Percy mumbled, "What am I getting myself into this time?"

"So are you going to help? Please?" Alfred asked.

"Let me get my other friends and then we can discuss whether we'll help you or not.

"Alrighty then! We need to make a quick stop in Canada though." Alfred paused. ". . . Wait, what?"

Percy asked, "What do you mean what?"

Alfred replied with, "I need to find Canada!" He pulled out a map of America. "I can't find it!"

Percy sighed. "It's right above America, dude. . ."

"Right! I knew that!" Alfred said.

"Of course you did. . ." Percy looked so done.

"Well are you going to get your friends or what?!" Alfred asked. By now all the people who were surrounding him earlier had left.

"Yeah. I'll call a camp meeting so we can decide whether to trust you or not." Percy ran off somewhere.

"Okay then!" Alfred called after him.

. . . . .

A centaur called Chiron spoke to Alfred. "Percy tells me your name is Alfred. What do you need?"

"Well I wanted some help taking out this bad guy since he knows magic and stuff." Alfred was straight forward with him.

Annabeth asked, "Any why should we help you?"

Clarisse made a fist with her hand. "Yeah! I vote we beat you up!"

Alfred got serious. "Because I'm America and whatever happens to me happens to the country. Punch me as much as you want but it won't affect me."

"How can you prove that you're actually a country?" Annabeth asked him.

"Cut me or hurt me or something." Alfred was still serious.

Percy gladly took out Riptide and sliced the back of Alfred's forearm enough for blood. "Woah! It actually hit you! You aren't human, that's for sure."

The wound was already starting to heal. "See? Only countries can heal that fast."

Grover replied with, "Or monsters. . ."

Percy added, "And gods I guess."

Alfred perked up. "Oh! You must be talking about the Greek gods. Greece told me about them once."

"There's more of you then?" Annabeth was worried.

"Every country in the world has a human form. Greece likes cats, sleeping, and digging up ruins. He also likes fighting with Turkey." Alfred explained.

"He fights turkeys?!" Percy didn't understand.

"Seaweed brain, I think he meant the country Turkey." Annabeth told him.

Alfred said, "Yup! Another example is France. He's a giant pervert. And gay. Oh wait, we're all-" He was cut off.

"Maybe we can avoid him." Annabeth didn't really like the sound of that.

"He's on vacation at the moment." Alfred told her.

"Well it sounds like you're a personification of stereotypes." Annabeth said.

Percy said, "What, so that means you like to eat burgers and shoot guns?!"

Alfred laughed. "Of course I do!"

Grover started to sweat really badly. America brought a shotgun out from his bomber jacket.

"He's got a weapon!" Clarisse yelled.

"Don't worry dude! It isn't loaded at the moment." Alfred says.

"Just put it away, man." Percy said.

Alfred put it back in his jacket. "Okay! But you're the one who pulled a freaking sword out of nowhere!"

"You asked me to cut you!" Percy said back.

Alfred replied with, "Oh yeah. Well, are you guys gonna help me or not. I've proved myself, correct?"

"Percy, I think we should help him." Annabeth told him.

"If you think so. . ." Percy agreed to help.

"Great! First we need to stop at my brother's place though." Alfred told them.

Percy said, "Let me guess. Canada?"

"Who?" Alfred forgot. "Oh wait, yeah."

Percy sighed. "Let's go, bro."

"Okay!" Alfred said.

. . . . .

They were in Canada in a very very short time. Much shorter than it should've been.

Percy said, "Whoa! I've never been in Canada before!"

"Me neither! It's not on my map!" Alfred has his America map out again.

"Alfred what are you doing here?!" Matthew found them wandering around his house.

Annabeth asked, "Is this Canada then?"

Matthew noticed them for the first time. "Oh, hi there. Yes, I'm Canada or Matthew if you would. I'm guessing Alfred told you about me if you know that."

"He told us a bit, but not a whole lot." Percy explained.

"Alfred . . . Alfred. . ." Matthew tried to get his brother's attention. Alfred didn't notice though.

Grover told him. "Um, Alfred. I think your brother is trying to get your attention. . . ."

Alfred turned around. "Whoa dude. You were? Sorry, didn't hear you!" He started laughing.

Kumajiro walked up to Canada. "I'm hungry! . . . Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, Kumakachi." Matthew told him.

Percy said something about him. "It's a talking baby polar bear!"

"Isn't his name Kumajiro?" Alfred asked. The other trio just stood there awkwardly.

"It is?" Matthew asked.

"Okay dudes! Now that we have Canada on our team let's go face the bad guy and hopefully win!" Alfred cheered.

"You never really told us who we're going to be facing." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, man!" Percy agreed with her.

Matthew asked, "Is it him . . .?"

Alfred said, "He lived in England. That's all I can say."

Percy replied, "If we're going to fight him, we have the right to know."

"Well I don't know who he is. All I know is what he looks like and where he lives." Alfred explained.

Matthew sighed and picked up Kumajiro.

Annabeth said, "Alright. Should we go then?"

Alfred told them, "There's a teleporter below my house so when we have world meetings in Europe I can get there easily. Much easier than swimming across the Atlantic Ocean like that one time I had to get to Germany. . ."

Percy was worried. "Should I ask?"

Matthew sighed. "No. No you should not. . ."

. . . . .

Back at Alfred's house, they made it down to the basement to see a giant portal in the middle of the room.

Matthew reminded him, "Don't forget to set it to England."

Alfred set it to England and said, "Okay, it's ready! Everyone jump in!"

Before he jumped, Grover said, "I'm gonna regret this."

"Me as well." Matthew agreed.

. . . . .

They got to London, England's capitol, and Alfred was already running down a street. "It's over this way!"

Percy mumbled, "I feel like this is the most I've traveled since Kronos. . ."

China walked down the same street as them. "Aiya! Why is British food so disgusting, aru?!"

Matthew recognized him first. "Yao?!"

Annabeth asked, "Who's this?"

"China, dude! Why are you here?" Alfred was loud like always.

"I was planning on making a Chinatown here, aru!" China replied.

Percy whispered to Annabeth and Grover. "I think it's China. . ."

Yao turned towards them. "Who are you and how do you know who I am, aru?!"

Grover stepped in. "Whoa, we're here to help!"

Yao sighed. "I knew fortune cookie was bad luck! America, explain. Now, aru!"

Alfred continued to tell his story. "We need to beat up this bad guy in England who's planning on killing me!"

Matthew sighed. "It's just him. Don't worry."

"We're as lost as you! Don't worry, man." Percy told China.

"Good, aru. I'll help, but I expect you to pay me back, aru!" China told America.

Alfred just laughed. "No problem dude!"

"So where do we find this dangerous villain?" Grover asked.

Alfred pointed to a hill. "It's over there!"

"Let's go!" Percy said.

They went down a bunch of streets and turned left then right and another way and down more streets until they finally made it to the hill. Alfred told them, "This is it!"

Grover sighed. "Of course there's a hill. . ."

Yao just said, "I find it a great idea to build your house at the top of a hill. If someone I don't like is at my door I can push them down the hill, aru."

Percy took a step away from Yao, worried about what he just said.

Annabeth sighed. "Let's just climb then."

"You know that's probably why he built it there, Yao." Matthew replied to what he said.

"Okay let's go!" Alfred started to climb up the hill.

Percy took five steps up the hill then stopped. "Can you carry me, Annabeth?"

"I will!" Alfred told him.

"Wait, you will?" Percy was surprised.

Alfred replied with, "Sure! It's the hero's job to help people in need!" He picked up Percy without breaking a sweat.

Annabeth watched them and said, "You guys are so weird."

Matthew sighed. "Tell me about it. We're twins. . . ."

"I'm stuck with Seaweed Brain over here. At least you get time away from him." Annabeth told Matthew.

"Do you _know_ how hard he throws baseballs?!" Matthew remembered the one time they tried to play catch.

Annabeth just said, "Well if he can carry Percy so easily, my guess is pretty hard."

Yao interrupted them. "Let's go people! I have things to sell, places to build, aru!"

Grover told him, "Calm yourself man. We'll get there.

Alfred laughed again. "Let's go then! I don't want to die!"

They climbed up to the top of the hill, which in truth wasn't very large.

Matthew tried to open the door. "The door is locked."

"Don't worry. I have the key!" Percy just kicked the door down.

"Awww, I was going to do that!" Alfred said.

The man in there just screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"So is this the person you were talking about?" Annabeth asked.

Matthew and Yao sighed. "Knew it. . ."

Alfred replied, "Yes! He's the evil dude!"

"Well who is he?" Percy asked.

"Alfred what are you doing breaking into my house?!" Arthur yelled at him.

Alfred yelled back. "Give me back my burgers!"

Grover was confused, "Wait, what?!"

"I'll die if I don't eat a burger! Iggy!"

Annabeth asked, "You brought us here for . . . hamburgers?"

"First of all don't call me that! Second of all, who are these people?! Third of all, I took your hamburger stash away because you need to eat good food as well!" England explained.

Matthew sighed. "Welcome to my brother's life or death problems."

Percy groaned. "Does that mean I'm not fighting anyone?!"

Arthur told him, "No, I do not believe you will be."

Annabeth, Matthew, and Yao all sighed at the exact same time.

Grover told them, "Look at it this way! We all got a free trip to England guys!"

"Yeah. . ." Annabeth agreed.

"Fine. Your stash of hamburgers is in the basement. Just don't bring people into your problems anymore and don't blame me when you get fat." Arthur gave up.

Another person walked into the house at that time. "Honhonhon~"

"Oh no. Oh NO." Arthur ran away as fast as he could.

Francis started to chase him. "Angleterre~ I missed you!"

That doesn't look good." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry. That's only France." Matthew told them. "This is normal for our family. And since Alfred's problem is solved, I can give you a tour around England before we leave if you want."

"I am leaving, aru! This was a waste of my time!" And Yao left without another word.

"Wait, can we visit Buckingham Palace first?!" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, sure." Matthew smiled.

Percy told him, "Annabeth loved architecture, so."

America was laughing at England being chased by France and this was just a big disaster.

England ran past, "Feel free to explore anywhere!" and then got chased off by Francis out of sight.

"Let's leave now. I'll go with you." Matthew was in a hurry to leave so he wouldn't get caught in the middle of that.

And so they went exploring while America laughed at everything while eating hamburgers and France chased England while he ran away and yup.


End file.
